


Night Thoughts

by cookidoughlilac



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Gen, Or at least my interpretation of it, also alayo is in it, bedroom descriptions, but it's more blink and you miss it, this is based on our Kayo and her bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: Kayo wakes up in the middle of the night and appreciates her bedroom.





	

That night, she was the one who woke up while everyone else was asleep. Even though all the lights in the house were out to give the residents the best sleep possible, the bedroom seemed to illuminate from where the curtains hadn’t been closed and the moonlight filtered in through the clear glass windows. Objects in the light’s path were softly lit and reflective surfaces made the light dance around like a ballerina gracing her way through a stage covered in fog. 

The room itself looked the same as always.  
Her civilian clothes were either hung on hangers in the spacious wardrobe, or they were neatly folded over the back of the desk chair. Books she owned sat alphabetically, by name, on shelves over and around the desk. The wrist communicator she used was set upon the desk – she never wore it to bed in case she either broke it or accidentally called someone while asleep. And she certainly didn’t feel like explaining to Parker why she was calling the manor at such an early hour again. 

Her room was cool, much unlike the weather outside. With it being the middle of summer, the sweltering heat was only being counteracted by the state of the art ventilation system that was set up for the villa. And boy was she grateful for that system.

It only came to her attention that her bed was hot once she’d woken up a little. Her duvet had been replaced with a thin blanket, so that could not have been the source of the heat.  
There also was an arm wrapped around her, and glancing over, she spotted the figure of a person, whose green top and denim half-trousers had been discarded on a stool next to her bed. It was her blonde haired astronaut fast asleep with her, and his hair seemed to flop over his eyes, in contrary to the usually stuck up and gelled hairdo. 

A ghost of a blush and a heart-warming smile spread across her face, and she shimmied back under the blanket, lying against the soft feathery pillows, and just as quickly as she’d woken up, she’d fallen back asleep.


End file.
